bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Vaughan
David "Dave" Vaughan is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile This ex-postman / ex-pest controller is now a Christian Minister who lives at home with his wife of 17 years along with his four kids, three dogs, six chickens and lots of rabbits. David recently organised an extreme religious event on Barry Island called 'Sloshfest' which attracted hundreds of people from around the globe. Top of the class at junior school, David went off the rails as a teen, drinking and taking drugs. However, on October 11th 1992 he met Jesus. Since then he has thrown off the shackles of drink and drugs getting drunk on "Godka" instead. As well as God, David believes in UFOs and ghosts but only as an extension of his understanding of the scriptures. He says he doesn't want to go into the house to preach but to be himself, claiming to be funny, bright and likeable when he is relaxed. David enjoys hunting, fishing and Cardiff City FC. He says he spends a lot of time doing very little but does travel through time and space in the spirit realm and the weirdest thing he's done is "visit the sun". He says 'I didn't want to go on Big Brother and I feel weird about the whole thing', but since wondered if God's opening a door to the show for him. Whilst in the house he says that he is up for having fun but won't do 'anything of a sexual nature, or that 'may harm my Ministerial integrity'. Big Brother 11 On Day 6, after receiving five nominations from his fellow housemates, Dave was nominated for eviction. The following day, he successfully managed to win the weekly Save and Replace task; he chose Rachael as his replacement nominee. On Day 13, after receiving four nominations from his fellow housemates, Dave was nominated for eviction. The following day, he failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task; this meant he faced the public vote against Ben, Govan and Mario. On Day 20, after receiving six nominations from his fellow housemates, Dave was nominated for eviction. The following day, he successfully managed to win the weekly Save and Replace task; he chose Caoimhe as his replacement nominee. On Week 7, Dave was automatically put up for eviction as a result of discussing nominations. On Day 49, he failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task; this meant he faced the public vote. On Day 52, Dave survived the public vote. On Day 56, Dave was put up for eviction by Mario as a result of the weekly Save and Replace task. He faced the public vote against John James and Rachel. On Day 59, Rachel was evicted and Mario remained in the House. On Day 62, after receiving three nominations form his fellow housemates, Dave was nominated for eviction. The following day, Dave was not eligible to take part in the weekly Save and Replace task as he broke the rules regarding the discussion of nominations. On Day 66, Dave survived the public vote. That same day, after Jo's eviction, housemates had to choose a fellow housemate to be given a ticket to the Final. They chose Josie; all other housemates faced a quadruple eviction. On Day 73, Dave survived the eviction. He left the House on Day 77 in 2nd place, with 9.1% of the five-way vote to win. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After the show, Dave returned to his normal life as a Christian minister. Gallery Dave2.jpg|Dave's pre-show publicity photo Dave5.jpg|Dave enters the Big Brother 11 House Dave4.jpg|Dave has his hair cut in the Big Brother 11 bathroom Dave3.jpg|Dave laughing in the Big Brother 11 garden Dave1.jpg|Dave sitting in the Big Brother 11 living area Dave6.jpg|Dave is evicted from the Big Brother 11 House Trivia *Dave was the eighth ever Welsh housemate to appear on Big Brother. **He was the second ever male Welsh Big Brother housemate. **He was the only Welsh housemate in Big Brother 11. *After receiving 20 nominations each, Dave and Ben Duncan are tied for having received more nominations than any other Big Brother 11 male housemate. *Dave was the last male housemate left in the Big Brother 11 House. *After facing the public vote five times, Dave faced eviction more times than any other housemate in Big Brother 11. **After surviving five evictions, Dave survived more evictions than any other Big Brother 11 housemate. *Dave was the first ever person to win a Save and Replace task. **Due to this, he was the first ever housemate to choose someone as a replacement nominee after winning a Save and Replace task. *In Big Brother 11, Dave was reprimanded by Big Brother for discussing nominations more times than any other housemate. **In Big Brother 11, Dave was the only housemate to be automatically put up for eviction due to discussing nominations. **Dave was the only ever housemate to be ineligible to take part in a Save and Replace task when nominated due to discussing nominations. **In Big Brother 11, Dave and Keeley Johnson were the only housemates ever to be banned from nominating after breaking the rules regarding the discussion of nominations. *In Big Brother 11, Dave and Shabby Katchadourian were the first two housemates to be nominated for eviction three times in a row. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate Category:Finalist Category:Runner-up